


Dining on Armaggedon

by Gatonauto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Drift Compatibility, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied mental illness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Character Death, Physical Trauma, Teen Pregnancy, War Stories, again sorta, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatonauto/pseuds/Gatonauto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In days of war, meals are eaten in silent fear. But maybe tonight, we can feed on solace and each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining on Armaggedon

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun exercise in unconventional writing! If there's enough reception, I'll start writing more pieces in this universe. Note: there's a glossary at the end of the chapter for words that people may not understand, even if they've seen the movie. It is recommended that you see Pacific Rim first.

The alarm goes off just as you are getting dinner. It’s loud, obnoxious and disrupting to your meal. The novelty and anticipation of doing a drop has long since worn away from your face. It’s late, and you just want to eat in peace. 

Fortunately, it’s not your Jaeger that will be doing the drop today. Unfortunately, it’s because you’re out of commission for the time being. Dave was still not happy about that, but he sits next to you nonetheless. You two sit in silence, pondering who was going out tonight. It was late, almost twelve in the morning, but everyone had been on alert for the category 3 that was going to hit that night. You listen to the frantic pounding of feet and the shouts calling to suit up. It seems they’re taking out Black Serendipity.

“What a mouthful,” Dave says, mirroring your own train of thought as usual. It was extra funny since his mouth was already stuffed to the brim. You would laugh, but he already knew how funny you thought it was, and you knew he knew. It was a headache to fully understand the layers of your relationship, but at least it made communicating less of a hassle. You two had been inseparable since childhood, but it wasn’t until you started drifting that you and Dave became mirrors of each other.

It had been seven years since your first neural handshake together, and six since your first Kaiju strike. 20 drops, 19 kills. You guys were simply the best out there, with the highest record of any model, of any class. It was a definite blow on your kill streak, and your pride, last week when that category 4 ripped through the shoulder of your Jaeger, leaving you bleeding from the arm and half-unconscious. It was miracle that Dave had managed to get you both back to the coast. Needless to say, another Jaeger had to take over, and the damn Kaiju could only be taken down with the collateral damage of half of Los Angeles. 

Of course it wasn’t your fault; it was the biggest Kaiju we’ve seen to date; it nearly took out an entire city with two Jaegers on its tail. That’s what they tell you. They console you, they heal you, and then they relocate you and your brother. But they don’t help the guilt in your stomach. They don’t help the pain in your head from the sheer terror you felt in your brother that night. He was just a kid, for god’s sake, and he had to watch you—he had to feel you—almost die right there next to him. You were supposed to protect your little bro, and you failed. Not just as a soldier, but as a guardian. 

As you chew your dinner, you think that a break from Kaiju fighting is much needed. The New Zealand base was big enough for a couple of failures to hide away in, anyways.

The sounds of the dome opening and the helicopters flying away slowly fade into the background. People begin to walk, time begins to slow down, and the flow of life begins to trickle around you two again. Jaeger rangers and scientists begin to queue up for a late night snack as well, and a couple sit down at your previously empty table. 

By the way they walk, you guess that the two girls that sit down are drift partners. In fact, you have a hunch they might be sisters. Both have shockingly white-blonde hair, exotic, heavy-lidded eyes, and the same half-smile smirking across their face. The one with the curl in her hair is staring unabashedly at you, so you swallow your discomfort and attempt to make conversation.

“Uh, howdy there. I’m Dirk, this is Dave, and we’re the Strider brothers.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of you two,” says the curl girl. You recognize her from Jaeger test runs. You think her and her sister go by the name of Lalonde. “You’re the Americans, right?”

“Yeah, Texans born and raised, what’s it to ya?” Dave says with a dramatic Texan drawl. You think you might punch yourself, but the girl only laughs.

Her sister speaks up. “I’m Rose Lalonde, and this is my mother, Roxy.”

You almost do a spit take. Mother? Roxy couldn’t have been more than thirty years old. And Rose, she looked almost 18.

“I was young, drunk, and in love. What can I say?” Roxy says in regards to your poorly masked surprise.

“She was beyond stupid, I can testify that much,” says Rose.

“How fucking old are you?” You kick Dave under the table for that.

“Me? I’m seventeen. The youngest ever psych analyst in the PPDC. I’m guessing you’re actually asking about my mother, though. She’s thirty-three, a specialist in Kaiju genetic cryptozoology, and not looking to date younger men.”

“Actually, I’m totes twenty-two, and so into guys who don’t shave yet.” She gives what you think is meant as a provocative wink to your mortified brother, and you have a feeling she was given a reprimanding kick to the shin as well.

“Awkward introductions out of the way now, how long have you two been here? I don’t think you’ve been deployed yet, am I right? We, well we’ve seen you around. Lurking, mostly.” Rose says.

Roxy winks again.

“Only a week. And no, we haven’t. We were relocated after I was discharged from the hospital. I still don’t have clearance yet.”

“What happened?” Roxy asks, eyeing the bandages around your right shoulder. 

You exchange glances with your brother, who has finished his dinner and kicked his feet up on the table. It’s about time he tells the story for once. Catching your drift, he clears his throat.

“It was off the coast of Los Angeles, you know, in America, and the weather was bad. Worse than we’ve seen all season, but we had to do our job. Can’t wait around for good weather to save the earth, you know? So we get the call at around three in the morning, and it’s a category 4 Kaiju, biggest anyone’s ever seen on the western hemisphere. We suit up, the headspace is hella sweet as ever, and we’re riding out on a Mark-4. A real lightweight, but it’s fast as hell.”

As your bro goes off on his tirade like an excited boy giving a play by play of a CoD match, more people come over to listen. You watch the famous Zahhak-Leijon duo take a pair of seats next to Roxy. The small lady chitters excitedly, and the stoic, muscular dude stares you down uncomfortably. Some scientists sit down as well. You recognize the zoology doctor Tavros, and his brother, Jumphawk Commander Nitram. 

Dave hasn’t skipped a beat. “It’s about right now when we realize the Kaiju is more than we’d bargained for, but it was a second too late, ‘cuz then the razorblade smashes right through our hull.” There is a collective gasp. “We fall like losers onto our butt, splash right into the bay, and San Ramon smashes us from underwater. The damn plasma cannon was taking too long to load, something went wrong earlier on, and then CHOMP! Out of nowhere the double-strength jaw comes down on poor Dirk’s side of the Jaeger.”

Your scar burns from the memory of feeling the short circuit go through your brain and shutting down your entire arm.

“It just ripped the whole arm out the socket. Dirk’s whole right hemisphere went out of alignment. It was like a part of a computer had just shut down. We were still in sync, thank god, but my bro was losing a lot of blood and neural consciousness. In like only a couple seconds, he was practically out cold, just tryin’ not to chase the rabbit and blow the whole Jaeger apart. So he was obviously down for the count on that one, but the Kaiju wasn’t done yet. In a matter of minutes, we took a critical impact to the left knee, and another blow to the chest that left our reactor core half working.”

You freeze for a second, confused. “What? You never told me that!” 

“Huh? Oh dude, Dirk, calm down. It was nothing. Like, I didn’t even feel it. Poor you, you got the brunt of it.”

For some reason you are furious. “You had a major joint failure? The damn reactor stopped working?! How could you not of told me this! You could’ve died!”

“What are you talking about? It’s not like it mattered. I didn’t want to worry you anymore and besides there was no damage done—”

“No damage done? No damage done! I was in the hospital for a week! No wonder our Jaeger is out of commission, you fucking broke it! Los Angeles is in ruins now!”

“You’re being a dick. What did you want me to do about it? You were in a blood loss coma! I wasn’t about to shake you awake and say you were late for school. I was just trying to get you out of there!” 

“You were still in the drift! You took my injuries, plus a joint and a reactor injury. I don’t think you realize the damage you sustained!”

“I don’t think you realize the damage I sustained! I was in the fucking drift with you! I felt your pain, your fear. I felt the blood drip down your arm; I felt the circuits being torn from the machine. I felt the consciousness of your mind being ripped from my own. I felt the silence where you were supposed to be. I felt it, and I was just as helpless as you, but I had to keep going! Because I knew that if I died, you’d be the one with an empty drift. And I couldn’t let that happen. I didn’t tell you about the reactor damage because it wasn’t important. It wasn’t anywhere near the amount of trauma I suffered when you let go. Nowhere near that nightmare. So don’t talk about, kay?”

You are quiet for a while. You haven’t seen Dave that angry in a long time. Truthfully, you never fully considered the repercussions of him carrying you. Not over the sound of your own guilt of not being there for him. Of course he couldn’t function without you, but he had to goddamn do it anyway. God, you were so self-centered sometimes. 

You stare down at your plate in silence. The whole cafeteria is quiet, and when you look up you realize the handful of diners in the mess hall are all sitting at your table, staring at you and Dave with awed expressions.

A tiny voice clears their throat, and you swear everyone should’ve snapped their necks with the velocity that they turned their heads. Although the Leijon girl looks unimposing, with an innocent face and huge eyes, you know her muscles are coiled tighter than a pythons and she can maneuver a Jaeger with more agility than you would’ve thought possible. She speaks with a hint of a Filipino accent as she addresses the table. You’re not sure, but you think she is also talking specifically to you. 

“When the first Kaiju attacked, I never would’ve thought I’d be a ranger. What a scary thought that was to young me! I despised Kaiju, I was terrified of them, and I wanted nothing to do with saving the world. Neither did my mother, but then she fell in love. 

She was smitten with none other than Kankri Vantas, the first ever Jaeger pilot! The very man himself who called for a rebellion against the Kaiju, the one who made the resistance of humankind possible. She was terribly head over heels for him, and so was he for her. What a cute couple they made! It was a match made in heaven. They completed the first neural handshake in history together, and some say that their neural connection was stronger than any other drift completed after them. How wonderful is that?

My mother went to fight with her lover a year after that. She left me, but I was not mad. How could I be? She was a hero and a legend. I loved her and trusted her. Her stories would go down in the history books! Together, her and Vantas piloted the first ever Jaeger model, the one we now call Signless. Together, they battled against the Kaiju and restored faith to humanity. 

But sadly, it wasn’t to be. During one of the first fights against a category 2, their nuclear engine overheated, and they had to evacuate the coastline. They sacrificed their lives in a Jaeger ten thousand feet beneath the sea so that the nuclear blast wouldn’t kill every one of us. Not only did my mother risk her life fighting for her family, she ended it too, for the same reason. 

But she counted on others to take her place! I know there was hope in her heart when she went under. And so, since the day I lost my mother, I knew I was going to be the one who would continue her legacy. I am going to write the story of Jaeger rangers in Kaiju blood.”

“What about you?” Someone asks her partner. 

He speaks in a careful manner, with a deep resonating voice. “My father was one of a dignified political position, and to continue his reputability he enlisted my brother and me in the PPDC. Alas, we could not pilot a model together, due to the sheer strength and aggressiveness that radiated from our powerful muscles. Jaegers would simply cease functioning from the immensity of our strength. So my brother turned to advanced mechanics, while I was fortunate enough to find someone who was suitably drift compatible. We are strange match, undoubtedly, but Miss Leijon was someone who could counterbalance every uncontrollable move of my own. After that, as they say, the rest was history.”

Thank fuck that wasn’t another tear jerker, you think to yourself. Dave seems to feel the same way when you look over at him. Someone else speaks up, and you barely have the respect to not groan. This was supposed to be a quiet dinner with just you and your bro. 

The lady who starts talking is at the other end of the table. Her hair is a tangled mess of blonde and blue, and her eyes are striking, sharp cobalt. Her gaze isn’t one of cold calculation, not like Rose, but more of a fiery defiance. You also notice the one darkened lens of her glasses, and the scars that crisscross her face. She speaks with a Russian lilt, and spits out her words rather than speaks them. 

“Bet my story can beat that! I’m Vriska, and this is my partner Terezi, from Dublin. We were stationed out in Vladivostok on the coast a while back. You know, until the accident happened. Well! That’s what the stories about, duh.”

You notice the woman next to her, who has her hand around the handle of a leash, and a harnessed German shepherd sleeping at the other end of it. Dark shades mask her eyes, but her makeup is done impeccably. Terezi is sharp needle compared the fire of her companion, but you can clearly see the marks of drift compatibility. She scowls at Vriska, who continues with her story.

“Yeah, so, oh man, it must’ve been what? A year ago when we got hit with a double event? We were so fucking unprepared it was almost laughable. I mean, it was only a pair of category 2’s, and we managed to kill both in time, but still. How fucking unlucky did we have to be to get hit with the first double in years?  
Anyway, we were out near the Miracle Mile, waiting our asses off, enjoying the headspace—well, that was our problem. Man, I must’ve not gotten any sleep that night or something, ‘cuz I was so dumb. We were sitting there and I was starting to chase the rabbit. Nothing bad at first, but like, memories kept floating up as we were piloting. Oh boy, they made me mad, and I guess I was just trying to grab onto them. 

So the Kaiju come up and we’re beating them like winners, but they keep beating us back. Bam! One side. Bam! We got hit on the other. We were just falling on our pathetic asses while trying to run in circles. And just the longer we fought, the less we knew what to do. No one on base had any good suggestions and besides, my loser copilot couldn’t even speak Russian. It was just so hard! I was thinking in two languages and the damn memories were getting stronger and Terezi kept shouting at me. I damn nearly killed the drift, but the Jaeger was good. It was still functioning, our hemispheres were calibrating, but we weren’t in sync. She was shouting, I was shouting, the whole thing had to be done manually, and I was so pissed off at her. I don’t know why! But we were moving in circles, she was going one way, me another. It’s a miracle we managed to take down one monster in that state, but we did. Except there was another one. 

Of course it was my fault, it was entirely my fault. I was so stupid! I was the one who killed our synchronization. I went too far down the rabbit hole and I jeopardized our lives. And, oh no, that wasn’t all folks: I actually got so fed up with her that I just fucking disconnected from the Jaeger drift. It was bullshit! The whole mission and especially her fucking dumbass orders! I was just so sick of Terezi and how she thought that as soon as we were done drifting she could just pick up the slack. Like she should be in charge, like she was better! So then I—I just disconnected. Like I said. 

The machine couldn’t handle it, of course, and we still had the Kaiju on our tail, but whatever! I was just done. I couldn’t be stuck mirroring her for one second more. My fucking luck would have it, though, ‘cuz just then the second Kaiju rammed straight into the Jaeger, knocking it under water. I was thrown across the Conn-Pod, straight into the other side, and the equipment totally pierced my eye out. Terezi was still connected, but the Jaeger was totally offline. And, oh boy, Terezi was as angry as me and twice as deadly as any Kaiju right then. She was screaming at me all kinds of nasty words, telling me how irresponsible I was, how fucking stupid I was to chase the damn rabbit. She said that the fucking first rule of piloting was never to chase the rabbit, and the second was to never ever jump out of the harness. She said that at this point, we were as good as dead, and she told me that how great it would be if I could be punished for how stupid I was. It fucking sucked.   
And then she actually got out of her harness, and slammed me back into the front of the Conn-Pod, cracking the shield. Explosions were popping off all over the goddamn place, and then the fucking gigantic maw of the beast rips through the Pod, just rips through it like paper, and eats me up. My whole damn arm, just chews it clean off. I would’ve died, too, if Terezi didn’t have a stroke of mercy. In like two seconds flat she managed to get both of her own fucking hemispheres online and pummeled that douchebag into the ground just before it was going to pick me up. She piloted the damn Jaeger by herself, managed to kill the Kaiju, and kept me alive. Of course, it fried her brain, totally killed her eyes, but you know. 

She saved my life, no hurt feelings, no silly debt or whatever. It was cool afterwards. I could let her bitchiness go, since we survived and all. Anyone who saves my life is a friend of mine. She was mad for a while of course, but I guess I learned my lesson. You know, while I was bleeding out on the floor of the Pod. Yeah, so anyway, someone had to come out and get us, ‘cuz Terezi was nearly dead and I sure as hell couldn’t pilot the Jaeger. They actually had to disassemble the whole damn harness to get her out. She was practically sewn into the Jaeger, poor girl.

And, well, we couldn’t drift again after that. Not just because of my arm, duh, but like that night, I really couldn’t stop chasing the rabbit. The memories, always the memories. Me, and Terezi, and us fighting and just—ugh! I always got super heated up and then she’d just kill the handshake. No excuse, nothing, she just shut it down before I got too dangerous. So then they moved us here to heal and forget about us, just like you Striders. We’re useless now, and it’s pretty much my fault. But I guess you gotta admit it was a pretty kickass story.”

People stare at their dinners in silence. You thought your injury story was bad, but it doesn’t even hold a candle to what Terezi must’ve gone through. She’d been silent the whole story, but you’d seen the way she scowled or tensed whenever Vriska spoke of her. Decalibrating is one of the worst things that can happen in a Jaeger, second to a whole system failure. You can’t imagine what she went through killing a Kaiju by herself. Dave and you weren’t even out of the neural connection when you went under. Your body still kept up with the motions. But maneuvering a whole Jaeger with your own brain? She was extremely lucky to come out of that with only her eyes lost. 

You watch Vriska and Terezi go back to eating. You notice for the first time the prosthetic hand that clicks and whirs like a miniature Jaeger. You notice how Terezi seems confident in the way she holds her spoon to her mouth, but you can see the food that splashes against her glasses and clothes.

The mess hall is silent again, but you feel the energy of stories to be told in the air. It’s the same atmosphere you can feel in a pub by the waterside when the sailors all come in.

“Anybody else lose a limb or a loved one in a terrible Kaiju incident?” You ask half-jokingly when the silence is too much. 

Rose gives a look that could poison water, and unfortunately someone speaks up. 

It’s the pair of soldiers coming out of the food line and ogling at the crowd you’ve drawn. One looks the same age as you, with long black hair and giant green eyes behind round frames, while the other might be Dave’s age with fluffy hair and a kiddish face. 

“I’ve got a story to tell! What is this, a knitting circle?” The girl says.

“Hell yeah. Don’t you know this is the sweetest spot this side of the apocalypse for some old grandmas to crochet a couple of badly remembered stories? Why don’t you two plant a couple of asses down and water them with good old camaraderie?” Dave says.

They pull up chairs at the end of the table, and the girl places her hands on the table.

“Well okay then! I’m Jade Harley, this is John Egbert, and until a few months ago, I was a Jaeger engineer here on base. That was until I met this guy. We were instantly drift compatible from the moment we stepped into the Kwoon. Down to the last nerve.”

You see the truth in that. They look a lot alike, and seem to act off of one another, keeping the other in check with their own actions. It’s something you and Dave do a lot when talking to new people.

“She’s probably the best partner I’ve ever drifted with. She’s actually amazing,” John says with tangible pride. 

Jade blushes. “Well, that’s not the point. I wasn’t always a scientist, and I wasn’t always a Jaeger ranger. It all started back when I graduated high school many years ago…but I won’t bore you with that story! Haha!

Well, seriously, it was probably eight or nine years ago that my brother and I became rangers. We piloted Atomic Royale on Anchorage. Man, those were the good old days. Fighting Kaiju, kicking ass, you know?

Gosh, this was way back, in the first years of Kaiju fighting. Royale was an old rustbucket of a Mark-1. She was a beauty, but, you know, dangerous. And not just to the Kaiju. Thank god all the Mark-1’s were decommissioned, because if they didn’t I wouldn’t be here, now would I?” She laughs nervously again.

“Mark-1, those were the super old models, right? They had those turbo radiated cores. The nuclear power on those things must’ve been devastating for anyone in them, I mean…oh.” Roxy’s train of thought trailed away.

“Hehe, yeah. I mean, I’m perfectly fine now! But…my brother wasn’t so lucky. It was during a Kaiju strike. The—the strain from the radiation was too much. He…never told me how bad it was. They told us we’d be fine…but he’d been piloting almost non-stop for a year, on and off with anybody and everybody. Man, he just loved adventure. Then one day, he collapsed right there next to me on a strike mission. 

I remember the whole Jaeger was in system failure. It was right after the Kaiju went down, thank god, but we had a critical hit to the reactor and Royale stopped responding. That was when he passed out in the harness.

I tried, I really tried to get him out of the there, but we were taking on too much water. Isn’t that always the case? He was just so heavy, and I didn’t want to hurt him! But he wouldn’t budge! Everything I did was too little too late, and I think I was honestly more terrified for my own life. Maybe if I had tried harder…  
We were still connected when I activated the emergency pods. We were still connected when…only one of them came up, with me in it. I screamed and cried for the helicopters to go back, to try and see if his pod would come up. I remember floating on the water, watching the Jaeger slip beneath the waves. 

We were still connected when I felt him wake up. We were still connected when I felt his terror, his hurt, his agony and desperation. And we were still connected when…it went silent. But…you know, if the water pressure hadn’t crushed him, his heart would’ve just given out. Snuffed out like poor Royale’s reactor. 

I lost two dear loved ones that day, and with them, a piece of myself.” 

Jade’s voice is just a whisper by the time she’s done, and you know that she barely even scratched the surface of the emotional trauma she went through that day. Her voice is thick with emotion, and frankly, so is yours.

“Why the hell did you go back to piloting?” Someone asks.

“I guess I couldn’t stand not going back. I mean, no, I’m terrified of Jaegers! I still get nightmares. Hell, I still hate my job. My chest still hurts whenever I think of where I am now. But, gosh, the headspace is the only thing that makes it better. When I drift, I feel complete. There’s no silence anymore, no loneliness or painful talking. It’s just me, my co-pilot, and the machine,” She grabs John’s hand. “It feels like I can think again. My body feels alive and suddenly I’m back into the groove. Feeling the machine moving beneath me calms me. And, you know what, since I met this guy, I’m getting better. I really am! You know what I mean?”

Her somber smile is filled with nothing but hope and you look away shamefully. You could never have that kind of nerve to get back in a Jaeger. Not after something like that. Your drift partner is your soul mate, and if you ever lost yours…you couldn’t think about that, not while your wound was still fresh. Moving on after losing a co-pilot is as painful physically as taking Kaiju acid in face, and definitely more traumatizing. This girl, with her dorky round glasses and bright buck-toothed smile, was a thousand times braver than you could ever be. How about that.

An angry voice comes over the intercom just as Jade goes back to whispering with John.

“Alright fuckers. All rangers who are not suiting up get the hell back to bed. We don’t need any half-asleep soldiers piloting 2500-ton war machines without their full mental capacity and precious beauty sleep. Seriously, you guys are ugly. Get some rest, or I’ll throw you out of the shatterdome. I’m serious. Vantas out.”  
You stand up slowly, all eyes looking expectantly at you. It appears that they’re waiting for something from you.

“Hey, look, stop staring like that. I don’t know what you guys want. I sure as hell ain’t the depressing sob story collector. Get outta here.” You wave your hand and motion for Dave to follow you.

“Oh come on, this was fun! Well, interesting mostly,” John says. “You can’t just leave! We’re all practically friends now. Plus, what about those who didn’t get to share their stories?”

“Yeah! Oh damn, have I got a story for you suckers. Who would’ve thought I’d get stuck with a black market Kaiju dealer, a fellow cryptozoologist and a Mongolian post officer in a Kaiju bunker all the way in Sydney one day.”

“Mom, that story is half exaggerated fantasy and the other half completely incomprehensible.”

“We do have a plethora of stories to tell, Strider. There is ample time here at the shatterdome, and you are our unofficial orchestrator, it seems. Show a little hospitality tomorrow and sit around for breakfast. It’s the least you could do,” Says Mission Director Maryam.

“And besides,” Rose says, “I have a feeling you want to come back. You two are lonely, isolated, and this camaraderie gives you a kind of solace. It’s the same feeling all us soldiers have, when we know we’re not alone.”

“Well, hell, I mean it couldn’t hurt. Could it?” Your brother says. “Plus that Egbert dude is kinda hot, for your tastes.”

You squint at all the faces around the table. Until today, you knew none of them. Now, you’ve heard their most terrible stories over dry pasta and old milk. But this is the apocalypse. You are not supposed to make friends beyond those who you can protect. Then again, this is armageddon, and there will never be as much time as in the present. Rose is right about what you felt there, listening to war stories.

“Tomorrow. I heard there’ll be coffee rolls,” You say before turning your back on the quiet crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> PPDC- Pan-Pacific Defense Corp, the organization directed by the U.N. to battle Kaiju   
> Jumphawk Commander- Highest position of the Jumphawk Division at any shatterdome. The Jumphawks pilot the helicopters and give assistance and backup to Jaegers in battle.  
> Miracle Mile- Ten mile radius from any costal city. After a Kaiju reaches the Miracle Mile, it’s unlikely it will be stopped before it reaches a populated area.  
> Ranger- Jaeger pilot.  
> Headspace- The consciousness shared by two people connected by a neural bridge. It is used to communication intuitively and silently.  
> Conn-Pod- The control pod in the head, or sometimes the body, of a Jaeger.  
> Decalibrating- When the drift between a ranger and a Jaeger is broken. The hemisphere of the pilot's brain is not connected to the Jaeger computer.  
> Kwoon Combat Room- A fighting dojo in the Jaeger Academy, it is used to determine the physical attributes and drift compatibility of recruits.  
> Shatterdome- One of the eight bases belonging to the PPDC that store and build Jaegers, and train and house all members of a Kaiju strike team and scientists.   
> RABIT- Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers. These are powerful memories that are experienced during the drift. "Chasing the rabbit" means to latch onto a memory and experience it as real life. This can have devastating consequences.
> 
> P.S. I'll probably bring Jake back to life if I make another story.


End file.
